Last Friday Night
by themidnightdriver
Summary: This isn't necessarily about a party, this is about a girl who gets in trouble. Join Sabrina as she sneaks out, gets late night visitors and is one herself , gets spied on, gets drugged, and goes to a party where the police show up and her secret is exposed. SAY WHAT?
1. Money, Money, Money

**I SWEAR that it gets better. You just have to keep with it. :)**

**Chapter 1**

**Money, Money, Money**

**Present:**

_"How much longer?" Sabrina asked the person sitting next to her._

_"49 years, 10 months, 51 weeks,363 days, 18 hours, 34 minutes, and 12 seconds. 11 seconds. 10 sec-"_

_"OK! I get it! How did we even end up in this stupid place! It all went too fast."_

**12:48 a.m. FRIDAY**

**Flashback:**

"You got the money to pay for that?" a young man in a black leather jacket said.

"Umm-' started Sabrina Grimm. She was standing out in the rain behind the "Blueplate Special" diner.

"No 'umms,' just money," he snapped. He held out his hand.

"I'll have it to you b-by next Friday," Sabrina fake stammered. She had to make it look like she really didn't have the money—which was true. She had money, but not on her—it was in her special bank, where she couldn't get it.

"You better," said Tom Keith. He narrowed his eyes at her and put his hand back in his jacket pocket.

"Don't worry," Sabrina Grimm replied as she clutched the brown paper bag he had just given her and walked back out into the dark parking lot.

"That was close," Sabrina worriedly thought as she climbed into her car.

**1:03 a.m. Friday**

When she got home, 17 year old Sabrina went straight up the stairs, doing so quietly so nobody in the silent house would awake. She went to the last door on the left and quietly entered. She checked for any traps that the room's occupant may have set then walked over to the trampoline where Puck lay snoring.

"Puck!" she loudly whispered, shaking him. He turned on his side and the snoring ceased. "Puck! Wake up!" This time he slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"What?" he snarled.

"I need money," she snarled back, mimicking him. His eyebrows rose.

"Why?" he questioned her. He looked her up and down and then asked, "Why are you fully dressed at this time of night?"

"It's technically morning, but no reason." She shifted her weight to her left leg and put her hand on her hip.

"Oh yeah?" the 17 year old looking fairy sarcastically asked. "I'll give you any amount if you tell me what you want it for."

"Any amount? Just for telling you?"

Puck nodded his head.

"Ok. I need it to pay Tom Keith."

"That nerd? What would you be paying_him_ for?"

"One question only—and you owe me money now."

"Owe you!" he asked incredulously.

"Shh! Don't wake everyone in the house up!"

"I won't shush! I don't owe you any money!"

"Uh, yeah you do."

"For what?" he asked mockingly, bringing his face close to hers.

"Can I just have my money?" She asked, stepping back.

"Wait!-What do I owe you money for?"

"You owe me money for buying you those -"

"NEVERMIND," he thundered.

Sabrina smirked. "I found them in the garbage unused, thank Zeus."

"Zeus?" He rolled his eyes and turned around quickly to cover his embarrassment. He came back with a hundred and a fifty.

"Thanks," Sabrina said, handing him back the $100. "I'll just be using the $50, and I'll pay you back later." She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

"That was forever ago. I quit."

"Good to know." She winked and added," It's forgotten if I don't have to pay you back."

"It's yours." He lay down on his trampoline and lay down with his back to her.

Sabrina suddenly felt rude. Since when did torturing Puck make her feel like this?

She exhaled. "I'm sorry."

"Just forget it." His voice was carried the opposite direction towards the forest.

"What part?" she whispered.

"The first part. Now please leave."

"No sooner said than done." She turned and sprinted towards the door. He sure knew how to play with her emotions. It wasn't even that big of a deal!


	2. A New Addition

Chapter 2

A New Addition

6:30 a.m. Friday

Sabrina's alarm rang at 6:30 a.m. Five hours after she had gone to bed. She turned over and shut it off. "What day is it?" she thought. After a second she said out loud, "Friday," and groaned.

"School starts in two weeks and I've got to go shopping sometime. I don't know if I can. I'm too tired. Wait… What—" Sabrina started to think, and her thoughts continued to roam.

After a few minutes of thinking, she sat up sleepily, trying to fully wake up. She looked at her alarm clock again. 6:43. Sabrina cursed herself for letting her thought carry her away. "Why does Granny have us wake up so early, anyway?"

She dragged herself out of bed, and made it. She walked out into the hall, wanting to go shower, but was met by a line to the bathroom.

"We need another bathroom," Daphne said, when she saw Sabrina.

"Well, that's the understatement of the year," Sabrina said jokingly.

Uncle Jake laughed, "Don't worry, you two. We're going to have some additions soon. Your parents are going to town today to work on it."

"Why don't we just build a new house?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm sorry _libeling_, that isn't possible. We haven't enough money to buy a whole new other one," Granny Relda said as she climbed to the top step to wake up Red and Puck. "And breakfast will be ready in 5."

Sabrina went back into her room to put on her bathrobe and slippers. When she walked out the door, she added, "You have to get up pretty early in this house if you want to stay clean."


	3. A Spy

**Chapter 3**

White Candy

**8 a.m.**

Clutching the brown paper bag and hiding it in her jacket, Sabrina slipped out the door later that morning. She slid into the seat of the old Cadillac she had been given for her 16th birthday. She thought the same thing whenever she got in: "This thing is a _boat,_"- referring to its size. The only thing she really liked about it was that it was quiet.

After about five minutes of being on the road, she heard a noise in the backseat that sounded like a sneeze. She cautiously looked over her shoulder. There was someone laying down on the floor- but who it was, she could not tell. She slammed on the breaks. Somebody moaned. Whipping off her seat belt, she leaned over the backseat and saw Puck holding his nose, which had been slammed into the ground.

"What are you doing!" Sabrina shrieked.

Puck smirked and sat up. "I'm going to find out what you're doing with my money since you wouldn't tell me last night."

"Well, you're not going to find out this way," Sabrina snapped.

"Oh, yeah? Well, how're you going to do what you were going to do without_this_?" Puck asked, holding up the brown paper bag.

Sabrina gasped, "How did you get that?"

Puck raised his purplish nose in the air. "Are you going to tell me, or am I going to open this and find out?"

"No!" Sabrina almost screamed. she snatched at the bag. She got a corner of it, but she ripped it down the side and the contents spilled out. Puck's eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped so that his looked like a fish.

While Puck stared in shock at the plastic bag of white pills, Sabrina picked them up and stuffed them on the inside pocket of her jacket.

She put her car in neutral, and she got out of the car and opened the back door. Pulling the shock victim out, she dragged him off to the side of the road. She then quickly jumped into the driver's seat and she pushed in the clutch and went straight to fifth gear, pushing the gas pedal to the floor.

Sabrina looked in her rear view mirror. Puck was not where she had left him. "He recovered quickly," she said aloud.

"You're darn right I recovered quickly. Now what are you doing with white candy in your possession and not sharing?" Puck yelled from the backseat.

Sabrina turned around in her seat. When she felt the car swerving she hurriedly straightened it out and slowed to a stop off to the side of the road. Immediately after she turned the car off, she jumped out of the car and yanked Puck by his shirt collar out into the street.

"If you-white candy!" Sabrina cried incredulously.

"Well, _that_ was a delayed reaction."

"Wh-white candy? Is that what you think it is?"

"White candy? You idiot. I know what it is!" Puck shouted.

"It's not what you think. Trust me," Sabrina said, her anger changing to worry.

"It's not drugs?" Puck whispered.


	4. BRAKE!

**Chapter 4**

**Spilling the Dirt**

**8:15 a.m.**

Sabrina stared at Puck and shifted a bit awkwardly. "Yes. It is some kind of drugs, but not for hu-"

"But what? Why-How could you?"

"I'm not! That's the thing!"

"Then what?" Puck asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"I'm selling them." Puck's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Stop being so un-Puck like. You seem more like the person to encourage it. -I'm buying them from Tom Keith and selling them for higher prices."

"How come you needed money from me last night if you're just going to sell them?"

"I just wanted to make sure that I _had_ the money."

"Where are you going now?" Puck asked.

"To use them," Sabrina replied sarcastically. Puck's expression became unreadable, then Sabrina added, "No, I'm going to sell them."

"I don't believe you."

Sabrina stared at him and turned around to return to her car, go in, and started it. Puck opened the passenger side door and climbed in.

"Who invited you?" Sabrina asked as she got the car back on the road. She couldn't just sit there awkwardly and not pick a fight. Fighting is how they communicated. Anything else would mean something was not right. Sabrina didn't want that, not right now.

"The Trickster King doesn't need an invitation," Puck said with no emotion.

Sabrina turned on the radio. After about 5 minutes of commercials and another chorus of "Payphone", Puck turned his head toward her and asked, "Can you tell me one thing?"

Something was different. Sabrina sensed it. This mischievous spirit he always had about him was not present.

She turned down the radio just a bit and rolled her eyes to the ceiling, preparing for something unpredictable. She sighed. "One."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I need money."

"For what?"

"You said one question."

"It won't kill you," he snapped. "If you don't I will tell _everyone_in that house what you're doing."

Sabrina glanced at him. He was looking at her. She gave him a glare. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I think you know I would."

She sensed the mischievousness returning. She turned her head toward him again, and his hand was on the handle. He was just about to pull it.

"NO!"

"Then tell me!"

"On the way home," Sabrina snapped. Puck grunted.

Not long after that, they pulled up outside the newly remodeled "Blueplate Special" and parked close to the fence that separated it from the Ferryport Landing Fire Station.

Sabrina climbed out, but before she closed the door, she leaned down so her head was just barely in the car and whispered, "Don't go anywhere." Puck rolled his eyes.

She walked toward the fence, which was about two feet away from the red brick wall of the diner. She pressed the lump in her jacket, looked around, and squeezed in between the fence and building, disappearing from view.

Fifteen minutes passed, while Puck sat in the passenger seat contemplating if he should drive away, even though he hardly knew how. Flying was his transportation. He was about to slide into the driver's seat when Sabrina walked out from behind the diner. Unfortunately, he had taken off the brake. Puck quickly slid back in to his seat. The car started to roll.

"Crap."

Sabrina noticed and made a mad rush for it.

"BRAKE BRAKE BRAKE!" She shouted. She kept running and was able to successfully grab onto the driver's side mirror. She was able to slow it down to almost a stop and climb into the seat.

"You fink," she muttered in a tone that made his spine tingle. She slipped her wallet into her jacket pocket and started the car and drove out onto the road.

"You can tell me now."

"It's for a new car."

Puck was silent for a moment. "How much have you got?"

"I've got about $3,000 so far. I'm not gonna do it for much longer, because I'm going to sell this one too and that will give me at least $4,000 because it's in great shape and a classic."

"And how are you going to explain this new car?"

"I'll just say that I got enough money from this one."

"Boy, you've got it all figured, haven't you?"

"Pretty much."


	5. The Sneak

**Chapter 5**

**The Sneak**

**8:30 a.m.**

Soon the wind picked up. By the time they got home, it was incredibly more intense.

When Sabrina had parked the car and before she climbed out she said "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you."

Puck replied, "I don't doubt that."

They struggled to get the doors of the car open without the wind whipping the them off, but they did, and Sabrina locked the doors. Sabrina put her head down against the wind and ran for the porch. What she and Puck didn't notice was that Daphne had come out onto the porch and her arms were crossed. Sabrina's lack of attention caused her to run into Daphne. Puck followed the fad by bumping into Sabrina.

"My, my. You two have certainly grown up," Daphne said, trying to sound mocking while shouting above the wind.

"So have you," Sabrina replied, shouting above the wind. "And what's eating you?"

"Where have you two been?" Daphne replied, switching tones from mock to motherly. "You've been sneaking off quite a bit lately."

Sabrina slowly turned her head and glared at Puck. All of a sudden she had turned her whole body around and had pushed him off the step. Before he hit the ground, his big pink wings popped out and he flew back to the porch with difficulty, because of the wind.

"You punk! You've been following me all along!"

It was Puck's turn to glare, but this was directed at Daphne. "Why'd you have to tell her that _now_? And how did you know?"

Daphne raised her eyebrows and started back inside, obviously hurt.

Uncle Jake had been watching from inside and whispered with a hint of disgust, "Teenagers."

"You were one once, too you know," Granny Relda said from the kitchen table.

**10:32 a.m.**

"I'd like the seats to be changed to Navy Blue leather and the interior can stay black," Sabrina said. "And thanks again. I really appreciate you holding this for me and buying the one I have."

"No problem," The car repairman said. "It'll be done by the first day of school, and I think that it will be around 6 grand, but minus 4 grand for the car you have now. So I'll need 2 grand from you."

Sabrina turned to face him and give him the clipboard with the details on it. "Really? That's less than I expected. But I'm not complaining," she added quickly.

He laughed. "Well. I'll see you later, and remember—I can't give it to you if you don't have the money."

"Oh, I'll have it. Don't worry." She headed toward the exit of the shop. "Thanks so much!"

"See you later," he replied as he went to the front desk.

Once outside, Sabrina climbed onto the bike she had brought to ride home since she had left the car there as an early payment. "Settle in for a long ride, girl," she thought to herself as she got onto the street and started pedaling.

After 15 minutes plus the forming of plenty of new bruises on the rear, Sabrina muttered, "This is when the magic carpet or the Shoes of Swiftness comes in handy."

"Uh-uh-uh," said an all too familiar voice. "You're not allowed to say the "M" word anymore."

"Shut up," Sabrina said, without looking up at the unwelcome guest. "Who cares?"

"You're family cares."

"Good to know. Why are you here?"

"I felt like it," he said flying faster to be slightly ahead of her.

"Why didn't you and Uncle Jake keep traveling around the world? Why aren't you 12 still? You just came back a year ago and now you're—well you look—17."

"I think that that is fairly obvious."

After all the teasing and jokes about it and the total recognition of it, Sabrina was still uncomfortable with the thought of liking Puck and him knowing it. So she started to pedal faster and whizzed past him.

"Hey!" he said as she zoomed past him. Sabrina slowed—and abruptly at that, because Puck rocketed past her. "Stop doing that!"

As soon as he said that, a slight breeze picked up. The wind had died down after a while, but it seemed to want to pick up again.

"I wasn't doing anything."

"What's wrong with you? Are you sure you're not using those drugs?"

"They're not drugs! I told you!"

"Whatever. Have it your way princess." He flew up ahead.

"Don't call me that!" she shouted.

Sabrina put her eyes to the road and her thoughts just wandered. Again, the voice interrupted, and this time, her thoughts.

"You _do_ know why?—I know you do."

Sabrina sighed and looked up into his eyes. "Later?"

He looked confused.

"Can we finish this later?"

He nodded and flew away. She watched him go, but then returned her eyes to ground-level and pedaled on.


	6. Great Luck

**Chapter 6**

**Great Luck**

**Noon**

Since Puck had left Sabrina behind, she was left to pedal home for another hour. When she finally made it back, she leaned her bike against the house and walked in.

As soon as she opened the door, she was met with the sound of excited chatter coming from the kitchen. When Daphne heard the door open, she came rushing to meet Sabrina and tell her what was going on.

"We're getting the upstairs remodeled! Come on! We're discussing the plans now!" Daphne exclaimed as she grabbed Sabrina's wrist and dragged her into the other room.

Boarman from Swineheart and Boarman Construction was sitting at the table along with everyone else in the house, minus Uncle Jake and Puck. Nobody looked up when the girls entered.

Daphne pulled Sabrina over to the table and showed her the updated plans. Sabrina's new room was to be at the end of the hallway on the right, Daphne's was to be the second to last room on the left, and Red's across from hers. Henry's old room was to be made slightly bigger and would be Henry and Veronica's. Basil would have one between Mr. Canis's and Daphne on the left side, just across from Henry and Veronica's. Granny, Mr. Canis's and Uncle Jake's rooms would stay the same. Puck's room would just be scooted down a couple of feet to make room for the extra two rooms. There was to be a small bathroom in each girl's room and one in Henry and Veronica's. The rest of them would share the current bathroom.

Sabrina gaped, and then commented. "I don't see why we can't just build a new house."

"It's because we spent quite a bit of money just rebuilding this one," Granny Relda replied.

"I still don't see why we didn't to this back when this was rebuilt," Sabrina said.

"It is because we didn't plan on Jake and Puck coming back so soon and Red and Daphne needing more room as they grew. Not to mention your want for a private bathroom," Veronica said, joining the conversation.

Sabrina shrugged her shoulders and went upstairs to her room. Ten minutes later Henry was yelling her name. She stuck her head out of her door and yelled "WHAT?"

"Is there anything else that you wanted?"

Sabrina stood in the doorway thinking of any extra little detail that she might want added. Then she remembered something that she had always wanted if she was ever to have an enchanted bedroom. She darted downstairs.

Boarman was just out on the porch when Sabrina ran up to him and asked, "Can I ask you a little favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Is it—" she looked around to see if anyone was listening and returned talking to him when the coast was clear—"Can you put a special protective spell on it? So nobody can enter if I don't want them to?"

"Sure. Do you have any idea what kind?"

"No, but I thought you'd think of one."

"No problem. Enchantment is my specialty." He turned to go.

"Wait."

"Hmm?"

"Don't let anyone know about it, please?"

"Sure. No problem. See you Monday." He smiled and turned to leave.

Sabrina went back inside and closed the door. She leaned against it and rolled her eyes to the ceiling as if in thanks.

"My luck is great some times," she thought to herself.

**4 p.m. **

"Come on, Sabrina!" Daphne shouted up the stairs later that day.

Sabrina grabbed her jacket and wallet and ran down the stairs. "I don't have a car," Sabrina said.

"Oh, that's alright. Granny said we could use the carpet."

"The Carpet? No way."

"Yeah way, but I get to drive."

Sabrina rolled her eyes as Daphne unrolled the carpet.

"Mama Bear's Boutique," Daphne told the carpet, and soon they were on their way.

They soared high over the town, which had grown considerably since the Barrier went down. Humans had moved into town, but there was a special part of the town dedicated for housing Everafters and no human could enter (or see, for that matter.) The town was actually almost a good sized town, and not just a village.

In just a few minutes, the girls were safely outside the Boutique. Daphne slipped the carpet into the shrubs that surrounded the store, and then they walked in. A chunky, chocolate skinned woman came up to them.

"Hello girls. What can I do for you today?"

Sabrina shuddered internally at the deepness of her voice, even though she spoke in a kind, warm tone. Sabrina knew her alternative ego, Momma Bear from the story of Goldilocks.

"We're just going to get some ear piercings."

"Ok. Right over here." She led the girls over to a corner where all the jewelry was and there was a chair where people sat to get piercings done. "How many and where?"

"Just one in the lobe for now," Sabrina said.

"Only one?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, Daphne. We discussed this," Sabrina said through gritted teeth, trying not to seem obvious.

Daphne frowned for a second, but then returned to smiling. Once Sabrina's were done, she went to sit down on a couch that had a nice view out the display window. She heard the needle click and saw Daphne flinch out of the corner of her eye. She then noticed flash of unusually bright color across the street. She stood up to get a better look. It was a person in a neon green hoodie.

In just a few seconds, Daphne was done and Sabrina paid for them.

"Hold on, I want to look for a scarf. This wind is –"

"No, I saw something unusual and I'm going to investigate. Hurry!" Sabrina said as she yanked Daphne's arm and rushed them out of the store. They went for the carpet and soon were in the air.

"Over there—behind the Pawn Shop. Fly high so we won't be noticed."

"What did you see?" Daphne questioned in a whisper.

"Just wait. You'll see soon enough—if they're not gone."

The girls flew over the roof and stopped the carpet just before they flew over the edge. Down below, close to the building, were two people who were both wearing blinding neon green hoodies. They were just exchanging money and a small brown paper bag when the girls saw them. They then turned in opposite directions and left.

"That was weird," Daphne whispered.

"Go over there and follow that person going to the parking lot."

The person climbed into a blue Ford Focus. The license plate said "GR33N." Sabrina knew that car. It was Tom Keith's. Once inside, the person pulled the hood off. It was a girl, with long, wavy red hair. She looked vaguely familiar to Sabrina, but Sabrina couldn't quite place her. The girl was soon gone.

"What was she doing in his car?" Sabrina asked quietly, and mostly to herself.

"Whose car?"

"Nobody's."

"Obviously not—I mean, how could it be nobody's when she just drove it away?"

"Can we just go home?"

"Why? So you can see Pucky-wucky?"

"That reminds me—I can kill him when we get back."

"Why?"

"Don't ask."

"I just did."


	7. Breaking Free

**Chapter 7**

**Breaking Free**

**5:00 p.m.**

"What am I doing?" the back of Sabrina's mind said to her. "I don't know," another part of her brain replied.

"This is crazy. And not to mention, pointless. Who cares? Oh, I know. You want him to say it. Admit it. You want him to say it. You're a hopeless romantic," the first part of her brain said.

Her feet were carrying her to a place that she didn't really want to go to. To you-know-who's (**No, not Voldemort.)** room—the last room on the left.

She entered, but not before the second part of her brain replied to the first part of her brain,"Yeah, right. So not true."

She cautiously grabbed on to the handle, checking for any type of gloop or other disgusting substance. Then she entered. There was no sound. She walked over to the trampoline and got up on it to see if she could see anything. Suddenly, she heard a bunch of screams and a "RUUUUSSSHHHH" and then a rollercoaster full of chimpanzees zoomed not far above her. Puck was in the first seat, standing up and shouting, "WHOO-HOOOOOOOO!"

Sabrina ducked instinctively, but realized it was not going to hurt her. She shook her head and decided to try and get his attention now—so she started to jump.

Puck noticed. He stopped yelling and flew right off the moving machine.

"GET OFF!" he shouted, then added once she had jumped off, "What do you want?"

"I said later."

Puck squinted at her as if to determine if she was either crazy or loony.

Sabrina shifted uncomfortably under his squint. "Yes, I do believe I do know why."

"What does that mean?"

"What we were talking about earlier."

"Yes, I do like you," he said. Sabrina turned ever so slightly pink. Puck noticed and added, "After all, we are getting married."

Sabrina laughed. "The future changes."

Puck frowned. "No, it won't. Not mine."

"What about mine?"

"They're meshed together!" Puck exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sure," she replied sarcastically. "You and me. Ha! Just a crush."

Puck narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I'm not so sure."

Sabrina stared at him. Her gaze hardened, but then softened just as quickly. "I wish I hadn't said that."

"That's usually my line," Puck said.

Sabrina turned to leave. Puck stood silently until the sound of screaming chimpanzees on a rollercoaster came nearer. That was when she turned around and said, "I didn't mean it."

"What?" Puck shouted as the rollercoaster cruised above his head.

"I SAID I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" she shouted, but just as she did, the rollercoaster was gone and her words echoed loudly.

Her face turned red and his turned pink, but he forced a totally fake laugh. Sabrina smiled a tad and turned to leave once again.

As soon as she opened the door, Puck yelled, "THANKS!"

**5:30 p.m.**

Daphne, Elvis, Sabrina, Basil, Uncle Jake and his longtime girlfriend Charlotte Anderson of England and of the Anderson Triplets, sat in the living room watching an episode of "Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew." Nancy had just run into the bad guy again. Personally, Sabrina love old TV shows. They seemed more down to earth then the modern ones.

"DINNER!" Granny Relda shouted from the dining room. "Sabrina, Daphne, one of you, go get Puck and Henry."

"You go get them," Daphne said. "Nose goes!"

Of course Daphne won because she caught Sabrina off guard.

"Whatever," Sabrina said, getting up from the couch.

Sabrina climbed the stairs with no particular thought in her brain. She reached Henry and Veronica's room and stuck her head in. Her dad was asleep.

"This is gonna be fun," she thought.

She took a deep breath in and yelled "FIRE!"

Henry jumped up and said, "I didn't do it!" He looked at Sabrina and frowned. "What did you say this time?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out if you ever decide to listen. Dinner's ready."

"Yeah, I kinda sensed that," he said as he got up and walked past her on his way down.

Sabrina chuckled to herself and continued on to the last room on the left. She walked in without inspecting anything. She stood just by the door and yelled, "Dinner's ready! Come on!"

Two seconds later he was right next to her. "Oh, it's you."

"So? What difference does it make?"

Puck landed and looked around as if he didn't say or hear anything.

Sabrina's shifted awkwardly and then said," Enemies?"

Puck's eyes turned to her. "Enemies."

As soon as Sabrina had dished her food, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Sabrina said when nobody budged.

Sabrina pushed through the swinging door that led to the living room and to the front door. She opened it. Tom Keith stood there. *Awkward*


	8. Neon Green

**Chapter 8**

**Neon Green**

**5:41 p.m.**

"Ummm… Hello?" Sabrina said hesitantly.

"Hi," he said. "Can I come in? I need to talk to you?"

Sabrina was still hesitant, but let him in.

"What do you want? And why did you come _here_?" she asked.

"I didn't know how else to contact you."

"Nobody, I repeat_ nobody_ can see you here," Sabrina whispered, looking over her shoulder.

"Why don't we go upstairs?" he asked, gesturing to the stairs.

"Hurry." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the top of the stairs. "What do you want?" she asked.

"You've been ripping me off," the brown haired boy with thick rimmed glasses said.

She stared at the kid who everyone thought to be a nerd, but in reality, was far from it. A knot in her stomach formed. What was he going to do? He was completely unpredictable.

"What?" she asked, trying to sound as if she didn't know what was going on.

"You've been buying them from me and selling them for _much_ higher prices."

"How—what?"

"Don't even start that. You know you have."

"Did you come over here just to tell me something I already knew?"

"No. I came to tell you that you're brilliant."

Sabrina almost fell over in shock. He added to the shock by giving her a small business card and saying, "You need to join." With that, he turned, rushed down the stairs and out the door, which he closed silently.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENDED?" Sabrina's mind screamed. She rushed to her room and slipped the card into her nightstand drawer without looking at it. She then rushed downstairs to join the rest of the family at dinner.

"Who was it?" Veronica asked.

Sabrina hesitated before saying, "Just some prankster."—which Sabrina thought was probably true.

**11:00 p.m.**

Uncle Jake had still not returned from dropping Charlotte off at her hotel, and everyone but the teen girls were asleep.

"I didn't get any clothes shopping done," Sabrina told Daphne.

Daphne yawned and replied, "Thazahokay." She then retreated into her and Red's room and closed the door.

Sabrina went into her bedroom and closed the door. She sat down on her bed thinking over the events of the day. She jotted some of them down in her journal. It didn't take long for her to remember the card.

She reached over and opened her nightstand drawer and pulled the card out. It read:

NĖÖN GRĖĖN  
><em>The Ring To Join<br>Tom Keith-Informer __t0mk31th _

Sabrina stared at it dubiously.

"Huh? I should join?" she said as she recalled what Tom had told her.

Sabrina looked at her clock. 11:58. "Everyone has got to be asleep," she thought. "He might still be up."

She climbed out of bed and grabbed her jacket. She then went downstairs and opened the closet where the Magic Mirror was now kept. She stepped through and went to get the Magic Carpet. She emerged within minutes and left the house.

"Tom Keith's house," she said.

In just a few minutes, she was outside the Keith residence. She circled it on the carpet and saw a downstairs window with the light on. She stepped off the carpet and went over to it. She knocked lightly on the glass. Soon a male's shadows was cautiously approaching the window. He pulled up the blinds slightly. It was Tom. Sabrina gave a sigh of relief. Tom however, almost fell back in fear. He had been unsure of what to expect and was stunned to see a person out there. He was wearing thin rimmed glasses and he looked _good._

He opened the screen-less window and exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

She showed him the card.

"So what did you decide?"

"_I_ should join?" she asked. "What exactly is it anyway?"

He looked around as if he thought someone was spying on them. "Come in." He gestured for her to climb down.

She slid down, and once in the room she gawked at how lavishly decorated it was. She immediately knew how he afforded to pay for it all.

"I should join?" she repeated.

"Yes! You're brilliant." He sat down in his black pod chair.

"I'm bril-" she started, but he cut her off.

"Yes."

He said it so tenderly that Sabrina felt like she was melting.

"Anyway," he continued after he saw her eyes go woozy for a second," You need a sweater. Oh, and meetings—This Friday, at Sara Randall's house. Come early because there's gonna be a party afterward."

"Sara Randall? Wait, what is it?"

"Seriously?" he asked in disbelief. "A drug ring."

"But these aren't really drugs."

"You know what I mean." He sat down on his bed.

"Ok. How many people in this town—"

"Not 'people', high schoolers. Seniors only."

"All the seniors know about Everafters? And will this continue on with next year's senior class?"

"No, not all of them, but the ones that do know are from just our class. We won't pass it on. We'll just continue to do it throughout time. I guess distribution will end when we do."

Sabrina just stared at him. "Ok. So just come early to the party on Friday? Can you invite me just like that?" she asked.

"Yep. And yes, I can. 7:00. The party starts at 8. 1423 King Arthur Loop"

"Ok. Well, bye." She turned to the window. Once she was outside, he stood up from his pod chair and said her name.

"Sabrina?"

Sabrina closed her eyes. He was using that special tone again. She turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go to a movie on Friday afternoon?"

"Sure," she said in a dreamlike way. The way he was talking, she was liable to do anything he asked.

She snapped out of it when he smiled and said, "Great! I'll meet you there at 2 and we can see the 2:15 showing of "The Avengers."

Truth is, Sabrina, Red, Puck and Daphne had already seen it, but her heart was still recovering from being melted so she couldn't refuse.

"See ya."—and with that he shut the window and closed the blinds.

Sabrina waited a few seconds before turning around. Unfortunately, she was met with a damp rag in her face. Something in that rag smelled very strong of _something_…


	9. Drugged

**Chapter 9**

**Drugged**

**12:33 a.m. (Saturday Morning)**

She was floating on a cloud. Oops. The cloud dropped her. Dooowwwnnn she went. "Save me," she thought dreamily. Suddenly she was caught by somebody. Who was it? Oh no. It was a stranger. But he was beautiful. "Oh, my," she said. She fluttered her eyelashes. Suddenly the cloud came falling down on them. She was lost in a swirling tornado of soft fluff. It wasn't long before she was transferred to lying in the grass, next to a tree—and the beautiful stranger. She turned to look at him. As soon as her eyes met his, he sat up and brought a hammer down on her head.

Sabrina awoke about 15 minutes after being in unconsciousness with a throbbing headache. She was laying on the Magic Carpet which was hovering above the grass outside her home. Someone was sitting next to her. She couldn't see him, but she knew the smell. That cologne—it must be called "Mischievous."

"What did you doooo to me?" Sabrina asked without moving. "Why are my woooordds slurrrring?" He jumped because he hadn't known that she had slipped back into consciousness.

He turned to look at her, even though they couldn't see each other's faces.

"I was just testing a new concoction of mine. It works swell. Have you been drinking, or is it just a side effect of your silly drugs?"

"You should tryyyy and make the dreeeaaammms a bit nicer," she replied. "And I think thissss is a side effect of _your _druuugg." She sat up and rubbed her temples. "Oww-www. And don't make it soooo painful tooooo wake uuuppp."

"Sorry about that. You fell off before I noticed."

She moaned. "You leeettt me faaalll off?"

"Hey! I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Oh, I'm suuurrrre. I'm going to beeedd." She stepped off the carpet, but her legs felt like jelly, so she toppled over, face first, into the grass. He laughed. She tried to get up, but her arms felt too weak. "Oh, I hate this," she thought.

He got off and picked her up. "Carpet, follow me," he said. The carpet followed them as they ascended the porch steps and entered the house. The carpet flew ahead to the closet. When they got to the closet, he opened it and the carpet flew into the mirror. He closed the door with his foot.

Soon, the pair were at the top of the stairs and he found his way to her room. He dropped her on her bed and turned to leave.

"Thanks Puuuuck. Goodnnniiight," Sabrina said, turning over.

"Puck? It's Uncle Jake!"

"Whaaaaat?" Sabrina turned back over to look, but it was pitch black. All she could see was his form. "Turrnnn on the light."

He flipped on the switch. It was indeed Puck.

"Why, you stiiinnnnker", she said, trying to pick up something to throw at him, but by now, she had lost all control over her arms. She couldn't move them. "Puck," she said worriedly. What was in your new concoction? I can't move my arms at all."

Puck rushed over to the bedside. "What? No. Wiggled your fingers. Well, come on—do it!"

"I aaammm!" Sabrina cried.

"It wasn't supposed to do this."

"Oh, grrreat! Just greeeat," Sabrina moaned sarcastically.

"Now, don-don't panic," Puck stammered. "Maybe in the morning they'll be normal."

"What did you puuuut in that stuuuffff?"

"I didn't make it—I just mixed it together."

Sabrina stared at him and her jaw dropped. "What is innnn it theennnn?" she cried

"A mixture of those drugs you've been selling and buttermilk and Abercrombie and Fitch "Fierce" cologne."

Sabrina gagged. She then gasped. "THOSE DRU-" she stopped and told him to close the door. When he had and had returned to the bedside, she continued, but much more quietly, "Those drugs? How did you get ahold of them?"

"You didn't get them all off the floor of your car when you pulled the side of the bag."

"Oh, this is baaaad. Reallllyyy bad." She moved her head side to side nervously and as if she was hoping to wake up from a bad dream. "Thooose druuuggggs aren't meant for Eveeerrrafters in human forrrm!"

"Uh… What?"

"They're meant for Everrrrrafters who are animals! Like Popppppa and Momma and Babbyyy Bear, or ogres and monkeeeyys."

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"The effects of being hummmman or being in human forrrrmmm. Those are whaaattt the big deal issss. If I were a human, I wooould be deeeead."

"It was just a sniff you took! You didn't ingest it! That's got to mean something."

"You mean it shouldn't haaaave as bad as consequences? I don't knooowww. I've never known of anyone just sniiiiffing it." Sabrina said. She was on the edge of hysterics. She was starting to shake.

"Oh, my life. Are you doing that on purpose?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Doing whaaaat?" She looked at him nervously.

"Shaking."

"What are you taaalllking about? I'm not shhhaaaaking! Are you crrraaazy?" she almost shrieked.

"You sound ridiculous. In fact, you look ridiculous," Puck said, laughing a little bit. "You slurring and what-not. Freaking out and not being able to move. It's hilarious! Not to mention a situation that a perv would take advantage of."

Sabrina snapped."GEEET OUT!" shrieked Sabrina. "AND SSSHHHUT OFF THE LLLIIIGHT!"

Puck shut up immediately and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

This calmed her down slightly.

"Just go to bed and it will all be better in the morning."

"I'm gonnaaa kiiillll you," she muttered.

Puck turned and left, turning the light off as he went. Once the door was closed and she had heard his close, she silently started to cry.

**3:36 a.m. **

Sabrina awoke in a sweat. She had the sudden urge to scream.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She waited to hear if anybody would come. She heard nothing and started to shake uncontrollably.

She hurt. She ached. There was this stabbing pain in her chest. "What is going on?" Soon the shaking became so bad the she passed out. It was probably a good thing, though.

**7:00 a.m. **

"Sabrina?" Puck shook her awake.

"What?" she grumbled. She turned over from lying on her back to not facing him.

"Oh, good. Your words aren't slurring."

"Whaaat's that supposssed to meannn?"

"O crap," Puck turned around to leave.

Sabrina turned over and sat up. She was still fully dressed, and she hadn't set her alarm. Suddenly the events from the previous night came flooding back to her. She tried to move her arms. They worked!

"My arms work!"

He turned around. He mumbled a "Phew."

Sabrina stood up. She couldn't. Her legs felt worse than jelly. They felt more like pudding—or just some pure liquid. Luckily, her hands worked and she could catch herself so she didn't face-plant again.

"Ugh." She looked up at him. "What aaammm I going toooo do?"

"Just stand up. You can move, even if you can't feel your legs."

Sabrina attempted, but failed. "Well, mayyybbbe if you hellppp."

Puck bent over and stood her up. She wobbled, but stayed standing. "Heavvvenn helllp me."

"Now walk towards me." He stepped back and she looked down at her legs and tried to move them. She made it safely to him, but it took three minutes to go four feet.

"That's fine. Now about your slurring."

"What slurrrrrinng?" she asked, but upon hearing herself, she said, "Oh, thaat's embarassssing. I sound lllliiiike I'm druuunnnk."

"You do." He laughed. "Can you control it?"

"Umm, noooo."

"Try!" he exclaimed in exasperation.

Sabrina concentrated really hard and said. "I sound norrrmal.—Crap."

"You made only one word slur. Just try and not talk today. Boy, that will be heaven," he said, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling.

Sabrina frowned and pushed him toward the door.

"Leeeaave. I'm going to chaaaannge."

"I hope you can do it on your own," he said with a slight chuckle.

Sabrina pushed him again and he left.

"This is going to be interesting," she thought as she stumbled toward her dresser.

**8:00 a.m. **

Sabrina stumbled down the stairs after breakfast with her wallet and windbreaker jacket. Daphne came rushing past her.

"What is wrong with you?" Daphne asked when she was at the bottom of the stairs watching Sabrina struggle to climb down them.

"Noothinnnng." Sabrina slapped her hand over her mouth. Luckily, Daphne didn't seem to notice—she got to the door and said, "Hurry up, mom and Granny are already in the car."

**Sometime that morning in the Human housing district of Ferryport Landing…  
><strong> 

"What is wrong with you! You are such a cheater and a-a skank! You FREAK." These words came out of the mouth of a seventeen year old girl with long, wavy red hair. Her name was Sara Randall.

"Sara, baby. I'm just trying to get rid of her!" Tom Keith exclaimed.

"Hitting on her and going out with her is not going to help you get rid of her! We're through!"

"No Sara! Trust me. Come here—"

"No." Before she could leave, Tom grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him. He planted a kiss on her lips. They separated and he said, "Convinced now?"

"Well, if you're not lying, how can you get rid of her by doing this?"

**10:00 a.m.**

Two hours later, Sabrina, Daphne, Granny Relda and Veronica were exiting a store downtown. It was called "Looking Glass Dept. Store."

Sabrina was carrying four bags while Daphne was struggling under the weight of six. Sabrina would much rather be struggling under heavy bags than trying to walk with pudding legs. Veronica and Granny Relda were still in the store checking out.

Suddenly, a girl with long, wavy red hair came out behind a blue Ford Focus. It was the girl that they had seen in the Neon Green Hoodie. She looked so familiar, but Sabrina just couldn't place her. She was heading toward Sabrina. Sabrina froze.

"Does she know me? Will she say anything in front of Daphne?" she thought.

The girl continued to walk directly toward her. The girl had eye contact with Sabrina. When she almost next to them, she took a small envelope out of her pants pocket and slipped it into one of Sabrina's shopping bags.

"Wha-?" Sabrina whispered, but stopped and turned to look at the girl. The girl kept walking towards the store and didn't look back.


	10. Threats

**Chapter 10**

**Threats **

**11:10 a.m. Saturday**

Upon arriving home, Sabrina rushed up the stairs, going as fast as her pudding legs would carry her. After some searching, she finally found the envelope that the red haired girl had slipped into one of her shopping bags. She sat down on her bed.

"You'll have to move your stuff into Daphne's room soon because some men from the construction company will be here in about an hour," said Veronica, who had popped her head in the doorway.

Sabrina jumped and hurriedly stuffed the envelope back in a bag. "O-ok." Sabrina stammered. "I'm onnn it." Sabrina cringed when she heard the slurring.

"Good. I'll get Uncle Jake, Puck and Daphne to come and help you." Then she left.

"Phew. That was close," Sabrina thought. She was referring to the envelope _and_ her slurring.

She pulled out the note again. This time she stood up from her bed and went to close the door. She then leaned against it. She opened the envelope and pulled out a little card from inside it. It read:

_Stay away from him if you_  
><em>want to stay out of trouble.<em>  
><em>Avoid the ring at all costs.<em>  
><em>You'll regret it if you don't.<em>  
><em>SR<em>

"Whaaat?" Sabrina softly said out loud.

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK."

Sabrina almost jumped out of her pants. "Who is iiit?"

"Daphne. Mom says to get started on moving stuff. Why is your door closed?"

"No reason," Sabrina said quickly, stumbling away from the door.

"Then I'm coming in to help."

"O-ok," Sabrina stammered, still trying to calm herself. Reading a card like that and then being scared out of your wits with a loud pounding on your door, gets your heart beating—_fast_.

Daphne opened the door just as Sabrina stuffed the card in her pants pocket.

"Come help with the dresser," Daphne commanded, heading toward it.

**MONDAY****-2:00 p.m.**

"O my gosh! I love it," Sabrina thought as she stared into her newly finished bedroom.

The bed was in the corner, underneath the window. A desk was next to the bed. Above the desk were some shelves, decorated –ready to be decorated with whatever she desired. There was a black and white striped rug on the floor. The closet was on the wall opposite the window. It had two doors, and when she opened them, all her clothes were already hanging or were neatly folded on the shelves. Her shoes were on a shoe shelf that lined the wall –about six inches off the floor.

The walls were a pale purple with a white dandelion and grass design behind the bed headboard. The bedspread was white, with a yellow blanket at the foot of it. Her pillowcases were yellow. The carpet was cream colored.

Then came the best part—the bathroom. Sabrina turned around and went over to the door. She slowly opened the door. She was met with a pretty sight. The top half of the walls was a pale green. Below that was a black tile line, and then a black and white checkered pattern. Beneath that was just white tile. There was a small medicine cabinet mirror and beneath that was the sink. On the right of the sink was the shower, with a bent shower curtain. To the left of the sink was the toilet, and next to the toilet was a tall cabinet where towels and what-not were stored. On the wall opposite of the shower (and to the side of the tall cabinet) was a mirror that covered most of the wall.

Sabrina almost jumped up and down with excitement. She probably would have if Boarman wouldn't have come in and asked her if she was ready for him to put the spell on the bedroom. Sabrina said yes, still struggling with her slurring.

They walked out of the bedroom and Boarman closed the door.

"Ok, before I do this, I'm gonna run through what it does. You can enter anytime you want—it will not affect you. But with other person, the spell will not let them enter unless you have a deep down desire to let them."

"Sounds good," Sabrina said. "But, how doesss this deep dowwwn desire worrrk?"

"It's just what your heart knows what you really want—even if your mind doesn't want them to. That's the only real downside to it."

"OK. Let's goooo."

"Are you ok? Your words are-"

"Yeah, just go ooon with iiit."

Boarman raised his eyebrow slightly and then turned to face the door. He raised his hand and opened his mouth slightly. An extremely guttural sound escaped through his lips. That sound formed words of some ancient language and the sounds seemed to hang in the air above the door.

Sabrina felt the familiar, uncomfortable tingle of magic.

"What's going on?" someone whispered in Sabrina's ear.

Sabrina winced and hesitated to turn her head and look to see who it was. It was Daphne.

"We're juuuuust adding a liiiitle somethinnnng to my room," Sabrina whispered, trying to act as if nothing was abnormal.

Daphne squinted at her. Then she seemed to light up with an idea. "Mine, too!"

Sabrina was just about to go off on a long list of "Why Not To's" when suddenly a big flash of light completely blinded everyone. I'm talking like their whole worlds were completely white for a split second.

When it was gone, Boarman was standing next to the girls and he then said, "Well, that concludes today's work. We'll see you bright and early tomorrow to do _your _room." He said the last part looking directly at Daphne. "Goodbye."

Once he was gone, Daphne turned to Sabrina and exclaimed, "Look at how long this hallway is now! It's so weird. It seems empty, but tomorrow they'll finish adding rooms and then they'll be done!"

"What abooooout mom and daaaad's?"

Daphne looked at her with a disbelieving expression. "They already expanded mom and dad's room. Where have you been all day?"

"Obviously not following theeeir every moooove as they woooorked. All I know is thaaaat they extended this haaaalwaaay, moved Puck's room doooown, and built this neeewww one for me right acrossss from his. How they mooooved a magical roooom is beyoooond me."

Daphne's eyebrows shot up. Sabrina's eyes opened wide and she slapped her hand over her mouth. She'd said too much all at once. Daphne _had_ to have noticed the slurring.

"Are you…umm… high? Daphne nervously asked. "I mean, you've been walking funny and slurring for the past like three days."

"No!" Sabrina snapped with such force that Daphne stepped back. All of a sudden, Sabrina became aware of that feeling of being watched. She snapped her head to look down the hallway. NO one. She looked at all the doorways and she saw Puck's door slightly ajar.

She stared at it and then turned around and opened her bedroom door and then slammed it shut again. Having her bedroom right across from Puck's was going to be _murder._

**REVIEW :)**


	11. Nighttime Visitor

**Chapter 11**

**Nighttime Visitor**

**THURSDAY ****10:15 p.m.**

It was Thursday night. All the remodeling was finally done, so to celebrate, the whole Grimm family was watching a movie. Boy, was it crowded down there in the living room. And stuffy. Extremely stuffy. Sabrina was starting to feel really warm and woozy. She supposed it was another side effect. She wished that it would end. It had been going on for five days. She silently stood up and left the room. Nobody seemed to notice.

Fortunately for Sabrina, she had woke up Wednesday morning and her legs felt normal. Unfortunately, her words still slurring. She was trying _so_ hard not to talk. The slurring even seemed to be worse.

"Stinkin' Puck," she thought to herself. "This is all his fault."

She ascended the stairs to her room and closed the door once she was there.

It wasn't long before she was showered and was climbing into bed. She turned off the room light and turned on the desk light. Then she grabbed a book from off of one of the shelves that were above her desk. She opened it to where she had left off.

A few minutes into reading, she heard a tapping on her window. She crawled to the foot of her bed and peeked through the side of the blinds.

A face. Sabrina stifled a scream before she saw who it was. Who expects to see a person outside their window at 10:45 at night? Now she knew how Tom Keith had felt when her face appeared outside his window.

She didn't want to open the window. I mean, what if the spell on her room wouldn't let him in? But she had to open it—after all, he had opened his for her.

She opened the blinds and slid open the window.

"What arrrrre you doinnnng here?" she asked.

"Well, seeing as I don't have your number, visiting you secretly is the best I can do."

"What doooo you waaannnt?"

"Can you let me in first? This trellis is killing me."

Again, Sabrina hoped that the spell would not affect him. She pulled the screen out and he climbed in successfully. The spell hadn't stopped him! She gave a silent sigh of relief.

Once he was in, she repeated her question," Whaaat do you waaaannnt?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but something came up and I have to cancel our date for tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh? That's fiiine."

He looked relieved. "Really? That's fantastic!"

Before she knew it, he had given her a peck on the cheek.

She looked at him with a confused expression. Then she said, "Well, if thaaat's all, theeen goodniiight."

He cocked an eyebrow. He had noticed her slurring. "Why are you talking like that? Are you… drunk?" He laughed unbelievingly and then took a step towards her.

"No!" she retorted angrily and stepped back, but ran into her bed.. "Pu—Robin druuuged me with thoooose pills and now I'm suffering some ridiiiiculous side effectssss."

He stared in disbelief. "He did _what?_ But-but it should've killed you!"

"I-I only sniiifed it." Sabrina said, hoping that that would help cover the fact that she was an Everafter herself.

"Oh." –Another step towards her—"But wouldn't it do more than slur your speech?"

"I lost uuuse of my aaarmmms for a couple of hours, and then I haaad no feeling in my leeegsss for one and a half days." She hesitated to climb on her bed because he had stepped closer, but she didn't want him to follow.

"Weird. I'm sorry. Why did he do that?" He stepped even closer.

Sabrina was nervous. She didn't feel so good. "I-I'm not suuurrre."

"You mean-?"

"No. Not that. He's nooot liiike that."

Just as he moved toward her so that their noses were practically touching, someone walked in. Sabrina supposed that because she wasn't consciously thinking of it, the spell wasn't activated

**10:50 p.m.**

Now when Red walked into Sabrina's room, she saw Sabrina in her pajamas questioningly close to a guy Red had never seen before.

"Oh—oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry," Red stammered. She was frozen.

Sabrina's head snapped towards the door. Then she pushed Tom back and rushed over to her desk drawer. She fumbled for something and got it. She then hastily moved to Red's side. She blew something in her face and whispered, "You'll forget what happened these last 90 seconds."

Red's eyes glazed over and she nodded and turned around and left.

Sabrina wished deep down that nobody would enter or could enter.

She turned around and Tom was leaning against the window frame with sly expression on his face.

"What waaass that?" She questioned him, with a hint of anger in her voice.

Tom stood upright and asked, "Who was that? – and what did you tell her?"

"She is my—half-sister, and it doesn't matter what I told her."

"Sabrina," he said in that heart melting tone. Sabrina was already woozy and this made her even more unsteady. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put any thoughts in your sister's head." He walked up to her and was about to kiss her, but she turned her head and the kiss landed barely on the side of her mouth.

They separated and he climbed back out the window. She ran over to it, ready to yell a mean name or something at him, but she kept silent and watched him disappear to around the front of the house.

She replaced the screen and closed the window and then closed the blinds.

He made her mad. She was glad he had cancelled the date. Here she was, barely knowing him and he's getting all mushy with her. She rolled her eyes and climbed into bed.


	12. Friday Again

******This one is super long! We're nearing the end. :( Should I drag it out-or get the pain over with? **

**Chapter 12**

**Friday (Again)**

**6:30 a.m. FRIDAY**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-"

Sabrina Grimm's hand shot out and cut of the annoying clock's sound in mid-"Beep." She lay there with her face in her pillow, not wanting to think, but her mind told her it was Friday. She turned over on her back and sat bolt upright. Friday.

For some reason, she had dreaded the day all week. Perhaps it was because it was the last Friday of the summer, and because she was to meet with the rest of the "ring." Or maybe it was because it was the last weekend of freedom for the next nine months. Sabrina groaned at the thoughts. Oh, they were sordid thoughts.

Sabrina climbed out of her bed, made it, and then went to get some clothes from her closet. Someone knocked. Who else would be up and ready so early? She said, "Come in." The doorknob turned, but the person wasn't coming in.

She closed her closet, placed the clothes she had picked out on her bed, and went to open the door. It was Red. She was looking at the door in puzzlement.

"Why can't I come in?" she asked.

"Umm, I don't know," Sabrina said, trying to hide her knowledge of the spell. Sabrina stepped out of the room and into the hallway. "What did you want?"

"I just wanted to—um—ask you who he was."

Sabrina's face turned hot. "He who?"

"The boy last night—in your room."

"You remember that?"

"Yeah. I just pretended the forgetful dust worked for his sake. But he didn't even know what it was, did he?"

"No," Sabrina said hesitatingly. "Why doesn't it work on you?"

"I'm not quite sure. Puck tried it on me once, and it didn't work. And then you tried it again, and it still didn't work. I'm not complaining, though," she added quickly.

"Why would Puck use it on you?"

"Shhh. He can't know that I still know. And it would embarrass him. I can't tell you. Can I come in? People have nosy ears, you know."

"Sure." Sabrina walked in and Red ran into an invisible wall. She rubbed her nose.

"Ow. What is wrong with this? Why can't I come in?"

Sabrina started to get nervous. She wrung her hands and prayed deep down that Red could enter.

"Try again."

Red put her hand out. Still, no luck.

"Crap."

"Huh?"

"Why don't we go in your room?"

"Daphne is in there picking out my clothes."

"So?"

Red turned around and walked back to her room.

"Red, wait!"

She turned around and muttered, "Never mind."

Sabrina closed her door and sat down on her bed. She felt terrible, plus she felt like she was going to throw up. She shook it off and stood up to get ready. Then she lit up and exclaimed:

"My slur is gone!"

**6:15 p.m.**

Sabrina was sweating. She was so nervous. Should she really attempt this?

For most of the day, Sabrina had been planning a way to escape for the night. Unfortunately, she would need Puck's help. She did _not_ want to go and ask him after that morning. She knew it wasn't a big deal, but still.

Sabrina knocked on Puck's door.

"Come in!" he shouted.

Sabrina opened the door. She saw Puck reclining against a boulder near the lagoon. He was—reading? She closed the door and approached him.

"I need to recruit your mischievousness," she stated in a business-like way.

He looked at her curiously. "What?"

"I need your help," she said, dropping the business-like manner.

"With what?" He sat up.

"I need you to back me up. I'm going to be in my room the rest of the night."

"Whatever," Puck scoffed.

"Please?"

"Oh? Princess say 'please'? Well, then maybe."

"Thank you. And don't call me princess."

"What are you really going to be doing?"

Before she could stop herself, Sabrina said, "A party."

Puck gasped a fake girly gasp and put his hand over his mouth. Sabrina had already put her hand over her mouth.

"Shame," Puck said sarcastically. "I'll join you," he added.

"No!" Sabrina exclaimed nervously. "Puck, _please_ don't say a thing to anybody. And for Pete sake's _don't follow me_!"

"You know that I'm going to anyway. This sounds like fun. Ask Daphne to back you up."

"No! She already thinks I'm a druggie."

"Oh? Her, too? That's funny."

"PUCK!"

"NO."

Sabrina sighed and exited the room. She descended the stairs and went to her parents who were sitting at the computer doing the checkbook.

"Is it alright if I go to a sleepover at Katy's tonight?"

Henry looked at her. "When did this come up?"

"She just called a couple of minutes ago."

"When?" Veronica asked, turning to look at her daughter.

"It starts at 7."

Her parents looked at each other, having a silent conversation. She hated it when they did that. The weird expressions that they used drove her nuts.

"I guess it's alright," Henry said.

"Thanks!" Sabrina exclaimed. She turned and went back upstairs. Was she supposed to be this lucky?

When she got back to her room, she felt like throwing up again. She lay down. Lying was not something that she was ok with. She hated it.

Someone turned her doorknob.

"I don't want anyone to come in!" she exclaimed in her head.

The person entered. It was Puck. Sabrina groaned.

"When are we going?" he asked.

"Not you. Me. I'm going to a 'sleepover at Katy's'."

Puck sneered at her. "Is that your excuse?"

"Yes. And don't louse it up."

"You do know I'm just gonna follow you anyway?"

"You said that already, and, yes I figured you would. But I wouldn't if I were you."

"Well, you're not me." And with that, he left.

**6:45 p.m.**

Sabrina came down the stairs with an overnight bag filled with blankets. This was supposed to fool anyone who thought she was going to a sleepover.

"See ya tomorrow!" she called out to the house's occupants.

She heard a chorus of different "Goodbye's" coming from different parts of the house. She then walked outside and went to get her bike. Puck was leaning against the house in front of her bike.

"Do you really think that you'll get there in fifteen minutes by _bike?_" he asked.

"Yes, I do," Sabrina replied.

"Flying would be so much faster."

"Yeah, but in case you didn't know, we live in the human part of town, and flying in full view would be a big mistake."

"Nobody is going to be looking that high."

Sabrina sighed. "Alright. 1423 King Arthur Loop."

Puck smiled in victory and picked her up. They were soon high in the air and on their way.

**6:54 p.m.**

Once they had landed outside the Randall residence, which was down at the end of the loop, and quite secluded, Sabrina whispered, "You have to stay outside until the meeting is over."

"What? I thought this was a party!" Puck whined.

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew," Sabrina said sarcastically.

"Oh well. I can just TP the house."

"No! Just stay put and stay hidden."

Sabrina turned around and went to knock on the door. When she turned around for a peek, Puck was gone. Before she could think, Tom Keith opened the door and ushered her in. Once inside, Tom led her upstairs.

"Where are her parents?" Sabrina whispered.

"On a cruise in the_Bahamas_," he said with a scoff. "Don't worry," he added," We're good all night as long as nobody calls the police." He winked at her and led her into a room that looked like a conference room.

There were eight other teenagers in the room—including the red head who had given her the threat in the envelope. Sabrina realized that this girl was Sara Randall. She also recognized everyone else in the room. There was: Tom Keith, Randy Evans, Andrew Shallow, Enrique Tesoro, Jesse Holiday, Elizabeth Bentmenson, Jenny Taylor and Sabrina's best friend, Katy Parker.

Katy looked shocked to see Sabrina, but she recovered and beckoned for Sabrina to come and sit next to her.

"This is Sabrina Grimm, but I think we all knew that," Tom said, as he stood up as if leading the meeting. "Now, first order of business, our new recruit needs a hoodie."

Sara handed Sabrina a neatly folded, neon green hoodie that was blindingly bright. She took it and the meeting went on.

**7:25 p.m.**

The members of the ring went out the front door and Sabrina followed. Sara was the only one that stayed.

"See ya at the party," they told each other, and they got in their cars and drove away. Most of them were going to change.

Once they were gone, Sabrina whispered, "Puck!"

His head popped out upside down from a tree in the side yard.

"Hmmmm? My, what a short meeting. What did you talk about?"

"Just random stuff that has to do with the ring. All of their rules and stuff." As soon as she said it, she clamped her hand over her mouth. Puck didn't know about the ring.

"What ring?" He jumped out of the tree.

"Let's go," Sabrina said, trying to avoid the subject.

"Go where?"

"To Katy's. I need to change. She told me I could come.

Puck rolled his eyes and looked as if he was preparing for an argument, but he took her and they flew off.

**7:30 p.m.**

"I don't want a dress," Sabrina said, shaking her head at the clothes Katy was holding up.

Katy sighed and asked, "Will you wear heels?"

Sabrina replied, "Maybe."

"You're going to be difficult."

"How about I choose yours and you choose mine," Sabrina suggested.

"Fine. It'll keep you busy while I search for you."

"Just remember, get me something comfortable so I can actually dance."

Katy scoffed, but returned to looking. After a minute she said, "I have two pairs of black heels, so choose something that matches."

That's when Sabrina saw it. A pretty blue off-the-shoulder shirt. It was perfect. She turned around and held it up for Katy to see.

"This is for me," she said.

At the same time, Katy pulled out a pair of jeans and heels and a pink bodycon dress that was on a hanger. When she saw the shirt, she smiled and said as she handed the pants and heels to her, "Now go put it on. I think I already know what I'm wearing."

**7:56 p.m.**

Once the two girls were dressed and were outside, Puck jumped out of a tree and said "Now can we go to the party?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and said exasperatingly, "Yes."

"Great!" Before he could sprout his wings, Sabrina grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear, "We're taking her car."

It didn't take long for the threesome to pull up at the party. Cars already lined the driveway and a little bit of the road. There were quite a few bikes and motorcycles also. People were milling around outside waiting for their turn to go through the entrance.

Sabrina, Puck and Katy walked through the throngs of teenagers. Once they were at the door, Sabrina saw that it was closed. She tried it and it was locked. She knocked and Tom immediately answered and said, "Not yet!" but when he saw that it was her and Katy, he let them in. He gave Puck a "Stay back," look, but Sabrina whispered in Tom's ear that he was with them and he let him in.

Once they were all in, Tom closed the door and locked it again.

"Why did you lock it?" Katy asked him.

"We were blocking off the stairs and moving the furniture upstairs. We also need to finish setting up tables and chairs and put out the refreshments before we get it started."

Sabrina entered the living room through a curtain. She had never been in there because the stairs were to the left of the door and that was the only place she had been. There was a door-type fixture at the top of the stairs that Sabrina guessed was supposed to prevent any couples from entering through.

The living room was huge, plus, the screen door that led to the porch covered most of the wall it was on. A DJ was setting up some of his equipment outide on the patio.

"What can we do?" asked Katy.

"Help finish putting chairs around these tables outside. Sabrina, I think you could help Sara and Jenny bring the rest of the refreshments out. "

Sabrina turned around and went back through the curtain. She saw Jenny coming out of a swinging door carrying a bowl full of red liquid.

"Need some help?" Sabrina offered. Jenny smiled and said that Sara had the last tray, but thanked her for the offer.

When Sabrina returned to the living room, most of the rest of the Neon Green members were in there helping take the last few chairs outside. Then Sara entered. She was carrying a tray of Ritz. She shot Sabrina an uncouth expression. Sabrina raised her eyebrow. Before she could give her one back, Andrew Shallow entered with a brown paper bag. He pulled out a bottle and Sabrina was shocked to see that it was Voldka.

"Lookie here!" he exclaimed as he went over to the punch bowl and emptied the bottle into it. The other members gave him approving cheers. Sabrina was shocked. She knew immediately that she wasn't going to be drinking any punch. Puck looked uncomfortable also, as did Katy, Jenny, and Jesse. Sabrina was glad that she wasn't alone.

Suddenly the DJ started a song. It was "So Good" by B.o.B. Tom opened the screen door and yelled that it was "Party time!" then went to the front door to let in the other teenagers that were waiting outside. It took about five seconds for the living room to be crowded, and the backyard to be filled with teenagers. With every person that filled the living room and porch the DJ cranked the music louder.

Sabrina couldn't resist. She started to dance, as did everybody else. "This is going to be fun," she told herself.

**Check out Katy and Sabrina's outfits on my deviantART page. (If you care to: search Mari7lyn)**

**Review! :)**


	13. Partaaay!

**Chapter 13**

**Partaay!**

**9:45 p.m.**

People were starting to sweat and some were already heading home. The room was hot. Katy walked over to open some of the windows all the way.

Puck and Jesse came dancing crazily in from outside to the rest of the Neon Green circle, who were inside. "We Are Young" had just finished playing. It was then that "I'd Lie" started to play.

People started pairing up, but to Sabrina, it didn't seem like that slow of a song. Puck tapped her shoulder and gave an exaggerated bow and asked her to dance. She gave an equally exaggerated bow back and accepted.

Once they were away from the circle, Puck asked, "Are you staying for the whole thing?"

"What do you mean-'the whole thing'?"

"Does it have a specific time to be over?"

"I doubt it, but I'd like to leave before 1 o'clock.

"One o'clock? I'm leaving at midnight."

"Suit yourself. If it gets crazier, we'll leave earlier."

"How are you going to explain your early appearance home in the morning from this 'sleepover'?"

"Don't worry about it. It'll all be fine."

"Let's hope it goes well for you."

**10:00 p.m.**

After "Everytime We Touch" finished, the DJ stopped the music so he could make an announcement. All the movement stopped as everyone focused on the DJ.

"We all havin' a good time?" he said.

He was met with a roar of enthusiastic cheers.

"It's time for the ten o'clock talent show-off!" More cheers.

Katy looked questioningly at Sabrina, but Sabrina shrugged.

We're gonna play three upbeat songs, and whoever wants to, can get up on the platform right here and show us some of their sick dance moves. Let's get this started!"

"Just Dance" started to play and people didn't hesitate to get up and dance. Up to five people at a time were dancing in a sort of face-off. They all had some crazy skill. Everyone was now outside, watching and cheering.

The next song was "Blow." Before Sabrina knew, it Katy had drug her and Jenny onto the platform and they were forced to be doing some crazy moves. Sabrina thought hers were terrible, but she was having too much fun to care. People were cheering and whistling, so she knew nobody else cared.

The next song was "I Like it Like That." Puck and Andy were soon up there attempting to break dance. Guys and girls followed, but one girl in particular, who Sabrina had always known to be a Honor Roll student, got up and did some dirty dancing. She was joined by a boy who Sabrina had never seen before. The girl peeled off her jacket, revealing a hot pink bandeau. She got quite a few whistles with that.

As soon as the song was over, and the spotlight taken off the platform, silly string was soon everywhere. It was as if it came from nowhere.

She was thirsty. Surely one sip wouldn't hurt?

After that, things started to become a blur of fun. She felt like she had no control of her body. She danced and danced and danced.

**11:30 p.m. at the Grimm's**

"She's not answering," Veronica worriedly said, as she hung up the phone after calling Sabrina's cell.

"Maybe she's asleep," Daphne said.

"I doubt it. Her and Katy and their friends…"

"Just go to bed," Daphne advised.

"I don't know. Something might be wrong."

"It's a sleepover! Like she wants to answer the phone from her home!"

"Daphne, go to bed."

Daphne rolled her eyes, but went upstairs.

**11:30 p.m. at the party**

People were dancing crazier and the place was a mess. Sabrina could tell that mostly everyone was intoxicated. She herself felt a little odd.

"Levels" by Avicii came on and Sabrina's body danced and danced even more. She was warm. Very warm. Who cares?

**12:10 a.m. at the Grimm's**

Puck walked silently in the door. He was sweating, but he had had an amazing time and it was so worth it. He was about to enter his room when Veronica came out of her room and said, "Where have you been?"

Puck turned around. Some sweat droplets fell. He looked at her and quickly entered his room, not replying.

Veronica rushed towards the door. She tried to open it. It was locked. She was about to pound on it, but decided that it was none of her business.

**12:30 a.m. at the party**

Puck was gone—as were many other people. Most of them remained, though.

Sabina wondered what all the parents thought their kids were doing. Who cares?

Katy was so energetic. It was like she was on sugar. She probably was.

Sabrina felt like she was on top of the world. It was amazing. She was going to dance forever.

**1:55 p.m.**

"Whoo-hooo!" shouted Katy. Many of the teens were now gone, but a good number still remained. Sabrina had lost track of time. Who cares?

The DJ came on and said, "We're gonna have to wrap it up, guys."

The audience moaned and booed.

"Yeah, not cool right? But I was only hired till 2. Well, here's the last song. I want to see ALL of you dancing like you're not gonna live another second! Here's to Friday Night!"

The teens cheered as "Last Friday Night" came on. Everyone started to sing and dance dance dance.

Sabrina felt wonderful and she never wanted the night to end. It was wonderful and she had met lots of new people and had gotten a can of silly string herself and plastered the crowd with it. It had been amazing.

"DO IT AAAALLL AGAAAIINN!" the audience shouted together as the song ended. As soon as it did, people started to walk around and find their stuff. The rest were passed out on the chairs and some on the floor.

The rest of the Neon Green had left, except for Katy, Sabrina, Tom and Sara.

Katy snatched Sabrina's arm and they went to gather their jackets. Before anyone knew it, four police officers were rushing the place. Girls screamed and people started running. Katy was gone in a flash. Sabrina fell to her knees in a confused mess. Tom rushed to her side and pulled her and Sara out the back door. They smashed right into two police officers that had been circling the building.

There was a fight, and Sara managed to escape. Tom and Sabrina were in the back of a squad car before they knew it.


	14. Hellp

**Oh No! There's only one more chapter and then it's over… Sad. Anyways, it's been fun, right? :) R&R**

**Chapter 14**

_**Hell**_**p**

**3:04 a.m. (Saturday)**

"We found out from the other kids we got, that these two were part of the party staff. The other escaped. We also found out about some sort of drug ring they've got," and officer said to another officer behind the desk. Sabrina and Tom were sitting in two chairs in the Juvie wing of the FLPD (Ferryport Landing Police Department) handcuffed.

Sabrina didn't feel warm or just fabulous anymore. She was fully conscious with a headache. Her head was down, as was Tom's.

"The Timpson's of King Arthur Loop gave the call," the officer continued. "There was alcohol and those mysterious pills. Only alcohol was in these guys." He motioned toward the two.

"I'm going to freaking kill them," Tom mumbled to Sabrina. "Never again will I talk to those bastards."

"Why did you have some of those pills in the room upstairs?" Sabrina whispered.

"I didn't think we'd. Get. Arrested," he whispered back angrily.

Sabrina wanted to die. Her parents were going to kill her. She would rather just die—it would be so much easier. But, who cares? If only she had forgetful dust and her cell phone. Well, she did have a cell phone. PUCK!

She looked up to see if any officer or other FLPD worker was looking and she whipped out her cell phone. Tom looked sideways at her questioningly. She hated texting, and doing it to Puck was murder, but she was desperate.

"Puck, I need you to go in my room and in my top left desk drawer is a small bag of forgetful dust. Please bring it to the police station—NOW!" she texted.

She quickly put the phone away. Suddenly, a police officer came in pushing a drunk. At the same moment, her phone vibrated. Someone was watching out for her—she was so lucky. She pulled it out and it said, "I can't get in."

Sabrina started to worry. She put her phone away and closed her eyes tight. She thought hard hard hard that the spell would let him in. "Please. Please. Please."

She pulled out her phone and texted, "Try again."

"Hey, what's that?" The police officer behind the desk asked, looking up.

Sabrina winced and turned it off. The officer came out from around and took it from her. He also got Tom's.

"Don't even think about it." He returned behind the desk and put the phones in a drawer. He added crudely, "You'll get 5 years easy."

Sabrina looked up at the officer and rolled her eyes.

A female Juvenile Counselor entered and said, "Their parents aren't answering. We'll have to put them in a cell until further notice."

**4:00 a.m.—PRESENT**

"How much longer?" Sabrina asked Tom, once they were in the cell.

"49 years, 11 months, 51 weeks, 363 days, 18 hours, 34 minutes, and 12 seconds. 11 seconds. 10 sec-"

"He said 5 years, not 50!"

"I know, but with my luck, it'll be 50."

"How did we end up in this stupid place anyway? It all went too fast."

Sabrina went over all that had happened since the previous Friday when she had made one fatal transaction. She thought that she had gotten to be a pro at staying out of trouble, but not anymore. Her "Queen of Sneaks" title was slipping away.

Suddenly, there was a huge commotion in the entrance, but back in the cells, Tom and Sabrina couldn't hear it.

Puck came bursting through the doors. He had the cell keys in his hands. He unlocked the door and pulled Sabrina out. Tom followed.

Once they were out in the entrance, Sabrina saw all the officers frozen in place. Tom went behind the desk and grabbed their phones.

"You won't remember the past three hours!" Puck shouted. As soon as the threesome ran outside, the people inside came back to life and looked at each other blankly, but soon they were back to their dull work.

"What was _that_?" exclaimed Tom. "How'd you do it, Robin?"

"None of your business," Puck said as he grabbed Sabrina's waist tightly and flew off. Tom stared at them unbelievingly as they flew higher and out of sight.

"We're gonna need to dust him, tomorrow," Sabrina said.

"And the rest of your drug ring."

"What? How did you—"

"I'm smarter than you think. Look, I think that you're really lucky that I'm here for you, and also that they didn't find out about those drugs."

"How—?"

"Just do it. Those drugs are not doing all that you think they are doing. They don't just help them stay in their human form for a long period of time, but it makes them forget things and do things they wouldn't normally do. It gets them _high_."

Sabrina looked at him. "What? No! That's not possible!"

"I'm afraid it is. They should really be illegal. You need to dust that ring and forget it ever happened."

"Ha-ha—no. Not gonna happen."

"That's what you think."

They were silent for a while. Sabrina broke the silence.

"Do you think I should?"

"You know you should."

"Were you serious? It makes them high? How do you know?"

"I was serious. Yes it does, and I just know because I asked someone who used it."

Sabrina looked at him in disbelief and shifted slightly in his arms. "I—I," she stammered.

He loosened his grip. "Just think about it."

**5:00 a.m.**

"What are you doing back so early?" Henry asked Sabrina when she and Puck walked in the kitchen. "I thought you were back already?" he added, looking at Puck.

Sabrina and Puck recoiled. "Wh—what are you doing up so early?" Sabrina asked.

"I was just getting ready to make the 5:15 to New York. I'm going to—"

"Never mind. Well, goodbye," she said, as she walked towards the stairs.

"Hey!" he called after them.

Puck bolted up the stairs past Sabrina. Sabrina ran after him and their doors slammed at the same time.

Veronica sat up bed with a start. She threw off the covers and hurried out to the hall. She knocked on Sabrina's door.

"Yes?"

Veronica opened the door. She couldn't do it. She pounded on the door. "Let me in!"

Sabrina jumped up and opened the door.

"What is wrong with your door?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know," Sabrina lied. She stepped out of the room.

"Why are you back so early?"

"Something happened with one of Katy's aunts and they had to lead right away, so I had Puck come and bring me home." Her stomach knotted with the pain of lying.

"Oh. Well, why didn't you answer your phone?"

"It was in my bag, and we were watching a movie."

"Oh," Veronica said. She raised her eyebrows because she knew Sabrina was lying, but she knew teenagers had secrets, and this was going to be one, so she decided to leave her alone. She turned and went back to bed.

Sabrina went back in her room, but before she closed the door, Puck opened his door and asked in a whisper, "Why did you lie?"

"Wouldn't you have? I'm not gonna let her know about our little '_night-out'_," she whispered back.

"It's alright. You need your privacy," came a whisper from Veronica's room.

**8:00 a.m.**

"Sabrina! Wake up! You've overslept for like an hour and a half! Get up!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Three hours of sleep. Seriously? Go away," Sabrina thought as she moaned. She had a serious case of bed head and bad breath because she just climbed into bed—clothes and all. She turned over and asked,"How did you get in here?"

"What do you mean? Was your door locked?"

Sabrina realized what she had said and replied, "Oh. Never mind."

"Come on. We need to finish shopping today!"

Sabrina groaned, but she got up and within half an hour, they were outside and on their way to a store.

Once inside, Sabrina and Daphne wandered over to the supplies.

"Shoot," Sabrina mumbled, when she saw someone familiar. She tried to hide in the next isle over.

It was Katy. She saw Sabrina and snuck over to her.

"I'm so sorry about last night," she said. Then she put her hand up to her head and rubbed it. "I think I was a little drunk because I woke up with an insane headache. Ugh."

"Do you know what happened? I freaking got arrested."

Katy put her hand down and her jaw dropped. "How—what? I'm soooo sorry!"

"I'm sure you are."

"You got arrested?" Daphne asked. She had been standing nearby.

Sabrina turned around and gasped. "Forget it."

"Why?"

"I said FORGET IT," she snapped.

"You know I'll find out anyway," Daphne said, and with that, she turned around and went back to shopping.

Katy looked a little bit awkward. "I'm sorry."

"It's find. I need an emergency meeting of the Neon Green. How do I do it?"

"Why?"

"Just cuz."

"Alright. I'll do it. Where are we meeting?"

"At your house, in that shed in the backyard—at 10. Now go."

Katy turned and left.

Sabrina returned to Daphne's side and said," I'm sorry. It was just really bad. I'm going to need your help."

Daphne looked up, but looked willing and ready to kick some serious butt.

**10:00 p.m.**

Sabrina, Daphne and Puck snuck around the edge of Katy's house and into the backyard. They then made a run for the shed.

They were the last ones there. Sabrina motioned for Puck and Daphne to stay outside and stay hidden.

The whole group was there. They looked at her expectantly. Katy stood off the side.

"Ok. I just came to say that—NOW!" she shouted the last word.

Puck and Daphne shot in and Sabrina whipped out her bag of forgetful dust. They threw the dust all around the room. Their eyes glazed over.

"You won't remember anything that had to do with the Neon Green Ring. It never happened. You were a part of a tennis group during this whole time. I repeat, you will remember _nothing._ Everafters are nonexistent. You were all here to break up the group. You all will agree that it is time," Sabrina said quickly.

Puck and Daphne hurriedly left. When the group's eyes went back to normal, Sabrina said, "Well, I'm glad that you all agree that it's time. I think that we should talk to the school about making it a sport."

"I agree," Katy said.

"Sounds great," Jesse added.

The rest of the group nodded their approvals.

"Well, see ya at school on Monday. Here's to Senior Year!"

They all cheered and then parted ways.

As soon as they were gone, Puck and Daphne came out from behind the shed.

"It worked!" they exclaimed.

Sabrina hugged Daphne and the Puck. While she was embracing him, she whispered," Thanks for the suggestion."

**I know. Puck to the rescue! Again. That's what he's there for :). Review! Thanks :)**


	15. Last Friday Night

**This is it guys. I'm sad, but it has been so much fuuuunnn! I hope you will review your hearts out on my last chapter and tell me if you truly liked the story. Tell me if you like the ending! R&R. Hugs to all who even read this far! **

**Chapter 15**

**Last Friday Night**

**7:15 a.m. Monday**

The bell rang. School had officially begun. Sabrina was a senior.

Sabrina was not immune to the first day jitters. She felt nauseous, and it didn't get any better until she was on her way home, but for now, she was dealing with it.

Sabrina walked into her first hour class—English. It went by quickly, as did the rest of her classes.

Her seventh hour was Cinema as Art—an elective that she was going to try out. She sat next to a girl whose locker was just two away from her own. Sabrina had never seen her before.

The teacher was the also the Freshman English teacher, but she taught Creative Writing and Cinema as Art classes for the older bunch. She went over the syllabus and just told them what the course would be about. This didn't take very long at all, in fact, only 15 minutes, so they had half an hour of freedom until school was out.

The girl next to her said, "Hi. My name is Nicole."

"Sabrina. Are you new?"

"Yeah. Just came from New York City."

"No way! That's where I came from back when I was twelve—I move here when I was twelve."

"Wow. I didn't want to move my senior year, but it was mandatory."

"Why?"

"Because my dad got in trouble," she hesitantly whispered.

"For what? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"No, it's not that, it's just that not here in front of all these people."

"Well, why don't you come over after school?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

The rest of the class went by quickly and Sabrina was soon home. Nicole was coming at 2:30.

Puck was already home, and he came flying down the stairs as soon as Sabrina walked in from the bus.

"Your new car is ready," he said.

"Really? O my gosh, I have to get it now!" she exclaimed. "Will you fly me?"

"Um, are you really gonna get it?"

"What do you mean, 'really gonna get it'?"

"Just that I thought you forgot all about that ring."

"I did. It's just that since I've got the money, I'm gettin' the car."

"OK. Whatever you say. I'll fly you."

Soon they were at the car repair shop and Sabrina standing outside holding the keys to her newly remodeled 2009 Volkswagen Bug.

"That's what you wanted?"

"Um, yeah. Don't you just love it, though?"

Puck inspected it. "Yeah, I do," he said, nodding his head. "It fits you."

"Thanks," Sabrina replied. She got it and motioned for him to climb in also—which he did.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed. She turned it on and switched on the radio. She told Puck to preset some stations—which he did.

"You're being oddly agreeable."

"So."

"What's wrong?"

"You bought this car with money that—"

"Look, Puck—most of it came from my other car. It wasn't all from the 'drugs'. You seriously seem more like the type to not care." She steered the car out onto the road.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER. You just should really not ever do it again. This will serve as a reminder."

"Look, Puck, I promise that I'll never do something like this ever again." She looked over at him. He was looking back.

"Are you sure? I mean—"

She put her right arm on her arm rest and steered with her left. "Yes. _Please_ just forget about it and let me enjoy this car."

Puck rolled his eyes but said, "Alright. Just don't be surprised if you wake up and forget that anything ever happened."

"You wouldn't." She turned to look at him to see if he was teasing or not.

"You never know," he said, a mischievous expression in his eyes. He then reached his hand over and grabbed hers. She didn't resist.

**2:25 p.m.**

Sabrina and Puck entered the house at 2:25—five minutes before Nicole was due. Red was sitting on the couch looking forlorn. Sabrina approached her.

"What's wrong?"

"You still didn't tell me—," she started, but then whispered,"—why _he_ was in your room."

"Who is _'he'_? Puck asked, scaring both of the girls half to death.

Someone knocked at the door. Sabrina left the two in the living room and went to get it. She pulled Nicole into the living room. Suddenly, Daphne walked in from school. She saw the foursome and walked over to them.

"Whatcha doing?" Daphne asked.

"We're about to find out about the '_he_' in Sabrina's room," Puck said with a hint of roguishness.

Nicole looked at Sabrina and raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go up to my bedroom. I don't want anybody else to overhear this," Sabrina said.

Nicole walked ahead of the others with Sabrina. She whispered to her, "It was my fault we had to leave NYC. I had a big party, and my dad tried to defend me, but got into trouble with NYPD, so now we are out here."

"Really? O my gosh. This is crazy."

"What?"

They reached Sabrina's room. Everyone entered with no problematic spell interfering.

Sabrina replied to Nicole, "Basically the same thing happened to me, but that didn't get us kicked out of New York City. It was recently."

"So? What happened?" Red quietly asked.

Sabrina looked at the circle of friends. They looked all looked at her expectantly. They all needed an explanation for the oddness of everything that had happened in the past week.

Sabrina took a deep breath and began. "It all started last Friday night."


End file.
